srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Iron Crown Isle
General questions Not sure what to do with the "quadrant table" should it be moved or the Adventures for This Location section moved or is the page fine? Seems a bit stilted to me with the table between the two sections. Also what about the sheltered cove (which doesn't show until you trip a certain adventure - can't recall which atm) and the portal to leave the isle/return to Westmere. Also since those options aren't under an actual "nearby locations" (thinking of those areas that have an actual Nearby Locations... "section" like before you actually enter Hawklor) should that be noted? --Old School 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think the page will look better if Adventures for This location is above Nearby Locations. As for the two links you mention - maybe they should be mentioned, especially the sheltered cove.--Shadowblack 17:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Just done some searching. The cove leds to Greenthorn Isle which is part of The Writ of Umdurol for anyone wondering or those like me that couldn't remember specifically (I knew the Umdurol quest and rod was involved, lol). I'll move the section now, the other later when time allows. Thanks for the quick reply. --Old School 17:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: After my post in Battlegrounds talk and the internal/external umbrella discussion I'm wondering.... If we add the other links where they should go? I think Iron Crown Isle but that's my opinion based on my understanding of the "geography" (whether it's right or wrong that's my understanding even after my testing) and I'll defer to you all the more seasoned editors. I REALLY think some rewording(s) on the game screen would clear things for folks and make it much easier for us from a documenting standpoint as well since trying to be clear to users re: the "internal/external umbrella" wouldn't really be necessary if that loop/duplicated wording was tweaked. Last edited --Old School 21:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Island Prowler was in the same "Adventures for This Location" spot - outside Zumryn's Battlegrounds, but not in the maze of tents. We went through a whole discussion about the same question then, and settled on listing it under "Outer Battlegrounds -> Encampment" (for clarity in distinguishing from the maze of tents "Adventures for This Location") on the Battleground page. Either way, they should be listed together. Psychoadept 22:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks PA that clarifies things as I wasn't completely getting the Inner/Outer designations or actually where those designations were coming from since there is no actual game designation. Coulda saved a lot of time on my soapbox theorizing if I had got it since everyone here already ciphered the "confusion" out. Btw, that's a good way to differentiate them. Also see the Battlegrounds talk page. Skip to the last entry by me "Now I get it..." bolded, since in light of my revelation (thanks again PA) my other ramblings are just that and redundant as well. --Old School 00:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC)